Roommates and Roomdates
by Clara Naomi
Summary: So Bella and Edward are best friends and now they live together in college. Living together isn't a big deal, but what happens when they get closer than roommates. ALL HUMAN ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Roommates and Roomdates**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is a new story that I was just dying to write and my other story A New Way of Life will not be uploading in the next month or so. I hop you like this and please review and mark as alert it. <strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

It's the first of August and I'm so excited to be moving in with my best friend in history. Oh the wonderfully handsome Edward Anthony Cullen in this new apartment we will be sharing together throughout college. Edward first asked me if I would like to live with him while we are both in the same university. Of course, his family is loaded with tons of billions of dollars, so I was a bit surprised when he asked me. Nothing too serious happened because we both knew each other since we were babies.

Jasper came in with another box of furniture and items, while Emmett (my brother) helped Edward with a long over sized couch, which in my opinion is unnecessary. Edward and I both had an argument about it a few weeks ago when we went shopping for furniture. Let's just say that Edward ended up picking the sofa because I was too busy being tickled to death and ended up giving in to his ridiculousness.

Edward and I now live in a sort of pent house type of apartment. Not that I was arguing, but the bills for this place is outrages, so Edward generously offered to pay for the first few months. I wasn't going to say no to that, but we compromised by me buying all of the groceries and daily items that we needed.

I am an assistant of the incredible book editor, George Hallington when I'm not at school. He's kind of my mentor I guess. I've worked for him for three years, ever since I won a national writing contest, he personally asked me to help him with work. I'm not actually editing the books, but I get a close up and personal experience with the motions and steps to getting a book finished and published. I'll tell you it takes a really long time than you would expect. Not every author is willing to change a character or the plot for the purposes of being printed and seeing a hardcover version of their almost life's work.

Edward and I both go to Columbia University. He's majoring in architecture while I was majoring in English. Edward got it all planned out of course, Mr. Perfect and I'm just going along with George. I always wanted to do something that involved writing or in the business of it. Edward was a math genius while I was a literature geek. Some people might say we are complete opposites, but only Edward and I know what each other are really like. I would not be surprised if Edward was going to be a big shot billionaire in the next five years.

I plugged in the coffee machine first, while the boys were busy placing all the large furniture pieces in its place. I sat on the island in our kitchen watching them argue where to put things and Edward was completely a mess when Emmett put the couch on an exact angle that would directly be hit by the sun's rays when it came down. Emmett on the other hand was huffing and puffing like the wolf did with the little piggys.

I came over to Edward and gave him a nice hot cup of coffee that finished brewing, "Calm down boys, if I didn't know any better I thought you two were fighting over a girl. Emmett I don't think Rose would be happy about that, do you?"

Emmett made an exasperated humph and Edward hugged me when he took a sip of his coffee. He said," Well this is the best coffee ever, Bella. I didn't think it was a good idea to live with you until now," with a grin sneaking up on his lips while they moved to take another sip of the _delicious_coffee.

I punched his arm hard and he made a light cry when the coffee splashed on his shirt. He said," Oh come on Bella! This is a new shirt."

"Well too bad," I told him back," NOW GO AND BRING IN ALL THE FURNITURE YOU LAZY BUM!"

That really did it to him and he got a bit pale but continued to move the furniture around and bring in the mattresses.

By the end of the day we had all the things we needed in boxes all in the house. All was left was to unpack. During the day I went out and bought some necessary items for the fridge and pantry. I was cleaning and setting up the bathroom when I heard Emmett and Jasper leave. I came out and hugged both of them and thanked them, quickly and closed the door.

Edward was lying on the couch looking outside the wall made out of glass. His expression was just wonder and amazement. I came over to sit next to him while he stared out the window.

"You look washed out, Bella," he said when he turned his face to look at me.

I sighed," Yeah I am. Want to go out for dinner?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"Ummm… I don't know. Do you want to explore the city with me? We can find some cool out of the tourist's maps restaurant. I always wanted to do that."

"That sounds fun, let's wash up a bit. You smell a bit funky Bella."

I plonked his head with the palm of my hand and said," Well you don't smell that great either. You're all sweaty and disgusting. You are going to stink up the couch in less than a day."

That surely did it and Edward picked me up from my knees and carried me to the bathroom that connected our two rooms together. He turned the knobs for the shower and placed me in there and closed the door of the shower. I still had my clothes on and slammed on the door till he couldn't resist and let go of it. Then I pulled him in and moved the shower head over him so he'd get wet too.

"Who's the one laughing now?" I said grinning at my victory.

Edward apologized about the funky smell business and I walked out the shower wet and not sure where the towels are. He stayed in there and said," Leave if you don't want to see anything under my clothes, Bella!"

I shut the bathroom door behind me while I was looking for the towels. I think they were in the box closest to our front door. I opened it and found a bunch of cloths warm and soft and grabbed the first touched. Edward probably ordered these or something.

I'm really grateful for him, but at times he's like the evil twin I never wanted. I pulled out another towel and layed it on his mattress so he could dry off when he came out of the shower.

While I waited I look up on my iphone that yet again Edward got me for my birthday last year a map of the area we lived in. All I knew so far was the street and that didn't get you very far in New York City. A restaurant that Alice a friend of mine recommended was the Orange Restaurant that happened to be right around the corner across the street.

When Edward came out he was fully dressed in a nice clean blue button down shirt with jeans and his army boots.

"Hey, I found this restaurant Alice talked about. It's just across the street. Do you want to go? It's called the Orange Restaurant," I said looking at the pictures on their website," It looks kind of fancy… wait you have to wear a tux and I've got to be all dressy in a dress."

"Sure why not?" Edward asked in question.

I was not uncomfortable saying this, but kind of a shamed at myself I said," Well… I probably can't afford this place and all the extra things that we need when we find out we forgot to buy something or lost something."

"No worries," Edward looked at me with a smile," I'll cover it, like I always do Bellsie."

"Hey," I went over to him and asked," What's got you all cheery, you should be sulking in the things you said to me earlier."

I could tell he had a hard time looking straight into my eyes and he whispered so soft that I wasn't sure that I heard him right," I can see your bra Bella. You're wearing a white see through shirt."

My eyes probably went wide and that's when he came to look me in the eye. I was blushing red and ran into my room. Then I realized that none of my clothes are in here. Ugh!

I knocked on my door feeling like an idiot and Edward opened the door like a gentlemen only a quarter of the way and asked, "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

I stared at him to get him to do what I wanted. He knew and he was just trying to get around the bush. Then he probably realized that I wasn't going to do anything till he got me my box of clothes. He did, and put it outside my door and walked away to his own.

I hurried and got ready taking a quick shower and having to wear leggings because I nicked my legs so many times when I shaved. I got out a dress Alice bought for me on one of my birthdays. It was a light blue that sinched at the waist and brushes my knees. It was strapless and I wore a white blazer afraid that it might be cold. I wore minimum make up and put my hair up in a not so fancy, but fancy up do.  
>I took a gold clutch with small lace like details that matched my gold pumps that I was terrified of wearing, but was afraid that we wouldn't be allowed in if I was too casual.<p>

Edward's eyes went wide when I came out looking as I did, but he fixed his face and smiled. We both walked to the restaurant and all along Edward's hand guided me through the crowds; his hand was on my back. He was wearing a dashing suit that I don't think I ever seen before until now. He wore a blue tie that matched my dress. Edward's smile didn't disappear, even when the waiter escorted us to our table. The restaurant had many fancy business men eating with I assume to be clients. I felt so out of place, but in place when Edward was sitting with me.

"Wow," I said," This is some restaurant."

Edward umhmed agreeing to me still looking at me intently, while my eyes were wandering at the detail of ever thing.

We both ordered and talked about everything that was on our minds. Both of us will be going to work tomorrow and school won't start in a few weeks. Edward is farther in his career than I am. He's got the position of getting investors to help the company he worked for to give money to build all these elaborate mega buildings. He seemed a little distressed about the whole meeting with clients and I reassured him that he was going to be great. My job was discussing the changes with authors and I loved that part and detest it. Sometimes it would break my heart to have to change something that I know the author worked a life time on and it ends up as nothing. _Poof_ it's all gone.

I got sleepy eyed around a quarter till nine and we decided to head out. Edward didn't let me pay and said nothing when I asked how much it was. That was a bad thing. It was never good when Edward didn't talk because he is always so cheery. Always the one person I could go to when I was feeling down or out of place. He was my home.

We separated and went to our own rooms to change. My bed was naked and had no pillows or blankets on it. I walked over to Edward's and asked if I could sleep on his bed if I wasn't intruding. Of course he said yes because he always did. I fell asleep in less than five seconds and I was conscious that Edward was staring at me when the sun came up the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>So people did you like it. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue, but I'll try to make it up next time. Thanks for reading if you are reading this now. REVIEW pretty please? :):):):):):) It makes me very happy when you guys review. I feel like I'm doing something wrong when there are hundreds of hits and no reviews. <strong>

**Anyways the next chapter should be up soon. Keep your eyes peeled, not literally. Have a great weekend! **


	2. Chapter 2

Roommates and Roomdates Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! I am so amazed at how many of you put my story on alert or favorited it! I'm still recovering from the shock, no joke. Well, moving on I wanted to ask my readers if you'd like to have a chapter in Edward's point of view. If you'd like me to I'd love to do it I'm always wanting to challenge myself, so leave a review.<strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

That morning I woke up to the sound of Edward's alarm clock. It read six o'clock and we both were groggily half awake and half asleep.

"You can take the bathroom first, Bella," Edward said," I'll make breakfast."

Edward is the kind of person that doesn't like to be late, the perfectionist that every mother wants their daughter to marry and I can't believe that it hasn't worn off and got on me all these years. Our whole lives we have spent together and yet we never changed each other. That's what I love about Edward he doesn't try to change me and I don't try to change him either.

I say something like," Yeah go ahead. Eggs and toast please?"

"Of course, my lady," he says like we're in middle evil times.

I walked to the bathroom like a zombie and stumbled into the shower and I was wide awake when I forgot to let the warm water heat up. I was shivering for most of the shower. Then I got ready for the day and smelled the delicious breakfast waiting for me in the kitchen.

Edward and I both ate in a hurry he told me the cable guy was coming this morning and he'll be working on an idea of a building he wants to create from the ground up by himself.

"I'll be here all day, so don't worry about a thing. I'll try to unpack more stuff for the living room and you said that you'll be home at two?"

I nodded.

"Good we can set up your room if you'd like. I don't want to be stepping over something you want to do for yourself."

"Thanks," I said but focusing on the food he made," This is a wonderful breakfast Edward."

"Well it should be it is made by the wonderful Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Show off," I said under my breath.

"Now get going editor lady or else you'll be late," Edward said hurrying me out the door.

I sighed when I stood outside our front door and walked to the elevator. It was starting to close and I called out," Hold the elevator, please!"

A guy around my age held it for me and looked at me with a smile as I started to jog over.

"Thanks," I said to him putting my back on the left corner of the elevator. We were the only two people on the elevator and I was surprised, but I guess most of the people that live here are super rich and don't have a job.

I went to work that day and just sat there answering George's phone calls. He was busy reading all the stories he received and time to time he would let me read some and give me my opinion on them. I wasn't very keen on the stories today because I felt this urge to go back home. Something disastrous was happening and I wasn't there to fix it. The work day came and passed and I was enthusiastic when I got home.

When I opened the door I saw all of our furniture was organized and the items were decorated beautifully. I heard Edward's sister Alice screaming at him for something harmless and I said," Hello?" wondering where they are in the apartment.

Alice started screaming and hugged me out of nowhere. I saw Edward walk out from his room and he looked distressed.

Alice said," I love this place. The view is to die for. Bella!"

I was startled for a minute and then asked," What?"

"You didn't decorate your room yet. Can I help, please, pretty please with super cherries on top sprinkled with chocolate shavings from the best chocolate ever made," Alice whined like a child even though she was just an age younger than me.

I looked at Edward and said," Umm… Edward was going to help me with it. He has an incredible taste of dimensions and the best way to wake up and go to sleep. You know, where my closet would go and where my bookcase would go so it doesn't get too much sunlight or oxygen."

Alice face looked like she just got shot and I was so guilty for causing that face on her.

She said," Oh! I get," then she whispered," You just want some alone time with your sweetie."

I've also known Alice all my life and somewhere during high school she just assumed that Edward and I were together and you can never win when you argue with Alice or Edward or a Cullen for that matter.

Alice gave me a wink and then looked back at Edward and told him," You take care of my Bella for me, Ok Edward?"

He nodded and then Alice gave me another hug before leaving.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward.

"Oh… Alice being Alice."

Edward and I started with my room then and it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would take. We were done in about an hour and a half. Every little piece of memorabilia was in its own place and I especially loved my work space. Edward should be an interior designer from what he did with my room. My desk is a wood like dark brown and Edward added some wood so the cords of my computer don't tangle up and lie around like they used to back in Forks. Also it has a picture framed of me and Edward when we were seven years old playing at La Push.

I lay my back on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking how this man can be any better than he already is. Edward sits in my chair next to my desk and he looks like he's in deep thought.

"Are you trying to count the atoms in the air?" I asked him.

His face seemed like he was surprised that I was talking to him at first, but then he turned it into a mask, stood up and pulled me up by my arms.

My eyebrows went up in question to his actions and he didn't say anything. I searched his eyes for something familiar, but he looked lost, and like he wasn't here anymore only his body was.

"Edward?" I asked scared that he would just stand there emotionless again.

Edward cleared his throat and started saying something too quick for me to hear and it was too quiet that I doubt that he even heard himself.

"Huh? Edward what's going on?"

"I… ," he looked away from me," think that you are going to love NEW YORK CITY, THE BIG APPLE, THE CITY THAT NEVER SLEEPS!" Edward said in a great bravado voice like an announcer on ESPN.

I was worried for a moment because he started singing some random tune and moving our arms up and down and twirling me. He acted more like Emmett than Edward the man that I knew since pretty much birth. Edward that let me cry in his arms when I had my first break up in freshmen year. Edward the baseball captain and took his team to nationals. The Edward that talked technical physics when we were watching The Office. The Edward that tuned a piano he made himself at the age of fifteen for a week and did nothing else. Edward that only showed me his designs he has dreamt of the night before. He was gone. I just hoped that he was still there deep inside and was only a mask of Emmett was shown at this moment.

"Umm… Edward… why are we dancing?"

"Because we can silly goose." Edward said and tapped my nose with his second finger.

"Yeah I'm going to look at the cookbooks your mother gave me, ok?"

"Whatever Bells. But you should know that I hid chocolate in one of the cookbooks so I won't eat anymore."

"But you know where the chocolates are." I asked in total and utter confusion.

"Shhhhhh… only the Edward that put them there knows. I'm not that Edward."

"Uh-huh." _This is going to be a strange night_ I thought.

I walked into the kitchen and took out the cookbooks Esme bought for us as a house warming gift. I flipped through all of them for about half an hour and for every five pages I turned there were pictures and Edward ooohhhhed and/or aaahhhhed.

I decided to make some chicken with rice and vegetables as a side.

"I'm going to the supermarket. You coming?" I asked him trying to urge him with my eyes to say no but sadly he said," Oh would I, of course I will!"

We walked to the Safeway closest to us and I went to get some chicken, leaving Edward do whatever he wanted. That was a serious mistake because when I turned around when I picked out the chicken that looked the best he was eating the cashews from the bin and a worker saw and started yelling at him.

When did Edward do that? Honestly, Edward was kind of a germaphobe. He would always get so mad at me when I stole a fry from him at lunch or something. I was starting to wonder if I was in some reality show like wife swap, but like best friend swap and someone else's best friends looked just like mine and acted like my annoying brother.

_**Epiphany **_

I bet Emmett put Edward up to something. He's always making up some scheme and of course yesterday he was here almost all day. Stupid Bella, why did you not see this earlier?

I bought the rest of the things we needed for dinner and pulled Edward out the store and we walked back to the apartment in silence. I was hoping he noticed that I was giving him the cold shoulder.

As we entered the apartment I slammed the door and shrieked at him," WHAT IN THE WORLD DID EMMETT PUT YOU UP TO THIS TIME!"

He looked indifferent and wouldn't look me in the eye. Oh come on. Ugh!

"What are you talking about, Bellsie," he asked innocently.

I was furious and red," You know what I mean! WHY ARE YOU ALL OF THE SUDDEN LIKE EMMETT! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER ATE FROM A STORE BIN AND GOT YELLED AT BY THE STORE MANAGER!"

"Calm down Bellsie. It was nothing to worry about."

"STOP CALLING ME BELLSIE. ONLY ONE PERSON THAT CALLS ME THAT AND I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE IS PUTTING YOU UP TO!"

"Emmett? You know, I was just trying to be more interesting Bella," he said sincerely and I believed him.

Stupid Cullen charm. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella.

"Why in the world would you want to be more interesting," I still pressed because to me he was is the most interesting person in the world.

Edward took my face in his hands and said," Because… I like you Bella. Like love you… I don't want to be just best friends."

That was it. He is going to be the end of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh :O that's a cliffy isn't it, huh, huh? Yeah well, you might hate me because I also hate cliffys. During writing this chapter I was listening to the Foo Fighters new album and I felt like I was missing something when I finished listened to all the songs. Sad as it is, the world isn't fair, so you have to wait.<strong>

**Or if you really want to read the next chapter I'll upload the next one if I get more than 20 reviews. Seriously people review! Some of you might not write fanfiction and let me tell you I was there for a while and I was like they are doing great they don't need my input. But ever since I started writing fanfictions I was constantly scared of people not liking it and then not wanting to finish the story. That's what happened to my first story. So if you would please write a review, It will greatly increase how much I upload and the quality of what you are reading. So in the end it's a win win. kk**


	3. Chapter 3

Roommates and Roomdates Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>I uploaded another chapter without the dreaded wait of twenty reviews because I know that was unreasonable and some how I convinced myself that it could happen. Well, I know now that I shouldn't assume things and this chapter may cause some of you to hate me and not want to read, but it's okay. I've learned that you can't please everyone. So with out further ado Chapter 3, in Bella's point of view.<strong>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward took my face in his hands and said," Because… I like you Bella. Like, love you… I don't want to be just best friends."

That was it. He is going to be the end of me.

How was I supposed to respond to that? Did I love him? Well, I know I already do love him, but like in a… that way? I wasn't sure. But, I surely do since I moved in with him, right? No, that's because we're best friends. Best friends can move in with each other. Well, I personally don't have any friends that are best friends with the opposite sex and happens to be living together.

What is wrong with me? Why aren't I saying anything? I should stop this. I should definitely stop this before it ruins our relationship. But, I have feelings for Edward and sometimes I feel like we should be more than friends, but I guess that Edward would never go out with me. He's too perfect. Everyone says that.

"I love you, too," I told him to make sure that I still wanted him. To make sure that he wasn't the only one that had these kinds of feelings.

His eyes lit up and at first I thought _oh this is going to end in a tragedy and everyone we know will be like I used to have two friends, but Romeo and Juliet happened to them. _Then Edward's face came closer to mine and our noses were touching each others at the tip. I leaned into him and we were kissing. It wasn't like those pecks on the lips you'd see from time to time in public, it was a _kiss _and it came from Mr. Perfect.

So it was no surprise there when the kiss was absolutely bliss and _perfect._ We broke apart at the same times when we ran out of breath. Edward had the goofiest smile in the world. Mine was most likely the same. I rethought about this relationship with Edward and I don't see the damage that could be harmed by this. I don't want to lose him and I always wanted to explore this side of Edward.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," he said in a breathy voice.

I giggled, actually giggled with Edward, but it felt nice, Edward felt nice.

I was hesitant on this one question though that I still wasn't sure of the answer," May I ask," he nodded," Did you ask me to move in because you knew I'd say yes?"

He looked horror stricken and said," I would never do such a thing, Bella. I only realized last night when you slept in my bed that I had more feelings for you than we have showed each other."

My mouth made an O shape and I didn't feel too bad about the commitment I just made.

"So…" I started to say," Does that mean…?"

"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend? I think so."

I smiled at that. I like the sound of Edward being my boyfriend. It has a nice ring to it.

Then as if on cue the phone started to ring obnoxiously, I guess he forgot to change the volume. I smiled at that. It was nice to think that Edward was not perfectly perfect and if he was thinking about telling me about his feelings the whole day… well I can't get carried away, but my heart blossomed into a beautiful flower knowing that maybe just _maybe, _I distracted him today.

I think I was still in shock since I didn't move, so Edward picked up the ringing phone and asked," Hello?"

"Uhh… yeah she's right here," he said looking at me queerly as he gave me the yellow pay phone we bought a week back.

I wasn't expecting a call from anybody," Hello," I asked in a little louder than a whisper," Bella, it's Renee," she said in a dead tone voice like a ghost.

"What is it Renee? Is everything alright?"

I heard a sob on the other line.

"Renee?"

"It's Charlie. He's injured by some drunkard. The doctors said that it's serious. Bella, I don't know what to do. I'm leaving Phoenix for Forks tomorrow morning. He's got no other close family left. Bella you need to come back, just for a little while. He needs you to be there for him. Can you find a way to come back to Forks as soon as possible? I know you just started school, but you'll catch up. You are a wonderful daughter, Bella."

I was hysterically balling my eyes out. I was never uncomfortable with Charlie being the town's police chief, mostly because he always showed that he could handle things. How could I leave now from what Edward just told me? From the events that happened today, I couldn't believe it that I'd be saying these words so early in our more than friends relationship.

"Edward," I started to say and he hugged me around the waist and wiped away the tears that were falling like the rain in spring," I have to leave."

If I could undo those words, I would, ten times over because the look on his face was utterly horrifying that I could never describe it to anyone. You'd have to see it for yourself. His expression went blank and his eyes looked like they were made of glass and his heartbeat was the only thing I felt and saw which showed me that he's still there, with me.

I tried to explain," Charlie's injured. I have to leave tomorrow. Even though I don't know how I'll get a plane ticket this late."

I saw him physically relax at the words I whispered in his ear. He held me tighter and said," Don't you dare scare me like that ever again. You hear me?"

I nodded to his desperate calls," I won't." How could I, when I saw how much I affected him.

"Good. I'll buy the ticket don't worry. I'm coming with you," was the last word he said to me before kissing me again and pulling all the strings he can to get us home tomorrow.

Edward worked in a whirlwind. When he let me go, before I could blink twice he was on his cell phone talking to someone at the airport. Then when I started to get something to eat I found out that I couldn't because I was too anxious to get back to Forks. My brain was telling me_ Bella it's time to eat, you are hungry_, but my stomach is screaming at me at the top of her lungs _if you dare put anything in me I'll make you throw up and the last that I remember your throat got infected afterwards. _

Ugh!

I started sorting out the things that I needed to do, since Renee is like a child when it comes to the hospital. She'll go to the cafeteria every time convinced that she'll like the food and the last time was just a bad day for the cooks and this time will be the most delicious food in the world. It happened often with my sense of awareness where my body is at all times.

After a while of just sitting there letting everything sink through my skin and bones I went to go pack a few things to stay for at most a week. I'm praying that he will get better once I arrive and we took the plane there was nothing, but to worry us.

I yelped as I felt arms around my waist. Edward's arms are wrapped around my arm like a bandage looping around a wound, which was my stomach. I sighed and leaned into his chest feeling the warmth that came from his body and noticing the wonderful smell that clung to his skin like a protection from other unkindly smells to the nose.

He whispered in my ear," Everything is taken care of. I've got a plane booked for us at six in the morning. We'll land in Seattle by one. Everything will be all right," he cooed in my ear relieving the sense of distress in my mind.

Edward tried to make me eat that night when we finished packing up, but I told him I wasn't hungry, and if I was I'll just wait and eat on the plane. He didn't look like he believed me, but I think he let it slide because of the events that could lead up to something disastrous. Edward told me to go to sleep and that he'll be right in when he finished eating, but when I did my nightly routine and layed in Edward's bed like last night instead of falling to sleep like a baby my thoughts haunted me of possibilities that could happen to Charlie.

I listened to Edward moving around in the bathroom to ease my mind and take it off the misery that might await me when we land in Forks. The lights were off when he walked into his room. He caught sight of me staring at him in only his shorts and started chuckling to the bed.

"You should be asleep, Bella. Things will be better in the morning. I promise," he said so sincerely that I believed him even though it was the most unbelievable thing that could happen.

I layed my head on his chest and said," My mind just won't turn off, you know? It's like a baby kangaroo is constantly bouncing around in there."

It was quiet for a few minutes then he said," Would you like," his voice was unsure," for me to hum you a lullaby?"

I considered that for a moment. I never had anyone sing or hum to me before, well not since I was a baby. Somewhere along the way I thought _Edward probably has hummed me a lullaby when we were babies even. _I was starting to think how unbalanced our relationship is. I felt so helpless and like a damsel in distress when I thought about all the things that happened throughout my life, all of which I've shared with Edward along the way.

Edward must have taken my silence as a yes and started humming a sweet lullaby that I could feel vibrate in his chest. Through the sweet long and soft hummed song my mind dosed off and I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say here, but I've got a blog if anyone wants to read. Mostly I do book review on there, and I stopped it a few months ago, but I want to start it up again. There are going to be sneak peak preview teaser thingys I might put on there so go to the website if you'd like. A look will be on my profile page. **


	4. Chapter 4

Roommates and Roomdates Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN So long time no see. Not Really. If you have followed me from the first chapter you might have caught on to my pattern of updating. I usually update only on the weekends, so don't go around expecting a new one in the middle of the week. I have been trying really hard to write during the week, but there hasn't been much time. There will be a sneak peak to the next chapter on my blog on Thursday, so check that out. My blog link is on my profile page. **

**So without further a do here is the 4th chapter of Roommates and Roomdates. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

That night I dreamt of many things good and bad. There were things that I wanted to run away from and things that I wished would happen.

At first I dreamt of the Christmas when I went to the Cullens for the opening of presents, since they helped my father with some federal stuff. That was the day that I met my forever best friend, Edward Cullen. He was dressed up in a mini tux that was adorable looking back now, but to me back then he looked like a monkey trying to be a business man. I was wearing a pink puffy dress that made my legs looked tinier than they already were. Rene keeps telling the story that I was such a "nongirl" when I outburst and straightly refused the pinky fluffy balloony dressy thingy. Everyone that hears that story laughs now, but if you were there you'd be," Aww, she looks so cute," then cringes when Renee helps out Emse in the kitchen with our "guests" dinner.

Leaving the worrying to my father, he looks like he might just die of embarrassment. As I try to walk behind the big Christmas tree in the living room that was decorated in an assortment of greens and reds and missile toes under the entrance, a what the adults called the most handsome and cutest boy in the world, Edward Cullen tapped my shoulder and asked what my name was.

His hair was combed back and was parted to the right and he looked just like his father, Carlisle who was introducing his old friends to his new business partners.

"Isabella, but you can call be Bella. That's what everyone calls me," I say looking down at my shoes that were black and the cotton white socks clean as the eye can see.

"Bella," he said holding out his hand," Would you like to sit with me while I play the piano?"

I took his hand and he head to the grand piano in the corner of the large living room. When he started playing his posture looked relax and his fingers played wistfully through the traditional Christmas songs everyone knows. I sat next to him with wide eyes and didn't notice that my mouth was open the whole time. This went on for about an hour. Me just listening to the wonderful music he makes.

The old grand-father clock in the front hall sounded six o'clock and everyone started heading towards the dining room talking about how hungry and wonderful the meal will be.

He stopped playing then and looked me in the eyes," My name's Edward by the way. Edward Cullen," he said with the sweetest smile ever.

We both headed towards the dining room table, but the kids were set at a different table than the adults. I sat next to Edward and he introduced me to his siblings and friends.

"This is Alice," he said pointing to a small girl in a red Christmas dress that had white fluff at the cuffs and collar.

Next to her sat a big five year old boy who Edward calls Emmett," They are my brother and sister."

Then with an outburst of laughter, Emmett made silly faces like a dragon or a wolf blowing out the fake candles that set the mood of the room. I laughed and Edward watched me with careful eyes and amusement.

A blond girl that looked around Emmett's age wasn't as relaxed as the others and smacked Emmett's head with her palm.

Alice started dying down her laughter and said," Good one Rose."

"That's Rosalie and the boy next to her is Jasper Hale. They're twins," Edward introduced them to me our laughter died out unlike the candle.

"It's all nice to meet you," I say to all of them," I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Hi Bella," Alice says to me," It's really a pleasure to meet you, I know we are going to be the bestest of friends."

I smile, but not aware of the extent of Alice's meaning.

We eat and laugh together, while the adults talk about the future and politics or whatever. Our parents looked at us from time to time, but we were too self absorbed in our conversation about what will happen in the next Pooh Bear episode that there seemed to be an invisible wall that closed us off from everyone else.

When the guests started to leave, Charlie and Rene started saying goodbye to everyone and took me along. As we got to the front door, Edward came to say goodbye to me and heat rised up to my cheeks when he kissed me on the cheek and I felt a flash from a camera ignite. My blush got deeper as Esme and the other adults still there laughed and awed in unison.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," Edward says to me and I nod my head as Charlie and Rene try to recover from the scene.

My dream started to fade after that and I was pleasantly asleep dreaming about nothing in particular. Through my smiles and content thoughts I had another dream from the past.

I was walking home from school at age seven with Edward and the rest of our crew behind us. My house was the closest to the bus stop, so I said goodbye to them as they walked down the road to their own houses.

When I walked closer to the front door I heard my mother and father screaming at each other. I wasn't sure what the problem was, but lately I've been awaken by their arguments at night. I didn't know if I should open the door or go to the Cullens or something I was never present at their arguments and I was truly hoping that it wasn't because of me that they were fighting.

Then Rene walked in from the door with a bag on her back and tears on her face. When she saw me at the door she started crying harder and pulled me into a huge bear hug that I don't think she would let go of me until I told her that it was hard to breathe. She loosened up, but kept her arms around me tight as if I was going to disappear any minute.

"Mom, why were you crying back there?" I pointed through the door and saw Charlie watching our scene with tears also in his eyes and pain; terrible pain in his eyes.

She looked at me with her mascara running down her cheeks and said," We're going to move out Bella,"

"Why? Are we still going to be in Forks?" I said confused.

"No sweetheart, we are going to move somewhere else. I don't know where yet, but not close. Okay? We'll be fine," She said but not very assuringly.

"Is daddy coming?"

She shook her head no," I'm going to book us a hotel room near Port Angeles. You go say goodbye to everyone while I'm gone, k? Even daddy," she looked at me sternly," Go pack your things in a suitcase in your closet and I'll be back in no more than an hour."

I was crying now, and I looked like a mess. I didn't want to leave the only place that I've known of for so long. I dropped my book bag and ran to the Cullen's house in tears that flied from my face.

I saw Edward and his siblings playing outside in the backyard. They didn't see me, but when I came closer Edward started shouting things to me and I was afraid that he was also mad at me as well. I couldn't take that much isolation in one day. Then when he started running towards me I felt like he was the only one that was ever there for me. He started hushing me and saying everything will be alright when he reached me and grabbed me in a hug so I won't break down crying on the ground.

My voice was unsteady and my mouth escaped gibberish and mumbles that only Edward could understand throughout. Well, not really but he knew that I couldn't talk till I was calm and stopped crying like a baby.

He led me inside into his bedroom and then sat me on his bed looking scared but lovingly at me. After what seems to be a lifetime I caught my breath and said," I'm moving. Rene and I are moving somewhere in Phoenix."

Edward's eyes started tearing up at the edges and he mumbled things like," It'll be alright. Bella nothing is going to change. We are still best friends. It's alright. Nothing is going to happen," things that you say when you are desperate and know that there is a possibility that it's not going to happen.

We lay there together for things to settle in our minds and then we started discussing things we would do to keep in touch.

"I'll call everyday for as long as I can," he starts.

I nod in agreement.

"I'll ask mom and dad if we can video chat over the internet."

"Rene would like that. I think. I'll send postcards when we get to somewhere."

"I'll go visit you over the school breaks."

I shake my head, no because that will be too much for all of the Cullen kids to fly to Phoenix," I'll visit you guys, it'll be cheaper."

He laughed at me," Only you can think about how to save money in this time of crisis."

I punched him in the arm and we both started laughing.

Edward's eyes got soft and he said," Don't leave me behind, okay? Bella, please don't make another new best friend when you already have one here."

My eyes went wide with shock," How could you even think of that? I'll never void our friendship."

We kept going back and forth with ideas to get in touch, until Rene came to pick me up. I realized then that I didn't say goodbye to everyone, especially Charlie and I felt bad.

I asked Rene if I could say goodbye to Charlie before we leave and she nodded her head and I could tell that it hurt her when I mentioned him. Charlie was not the crying, so when he reached the door to say goodbye to me it broke my heart that I'd leave my father like this.

I woke then because I didn't want to relive anymore of the pain I went through. It was only three in the morning, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so I lay there looking at the ceiling and then at the handsome man sleeping next to me.

_Tomorrow is going to be a hard day,_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read this chapter and don't fully understand go ahead and message me or leave a review. Sometimes I hate reading over my writing so I don't. If there is anyone out there that would like to read them earlier and give me feedback or fix any spelling grammar mistakes please message me also. Have a great day!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Roommates and Roomdates Chapter 5

**A/N So this chapter is a bit angsty and this whole story so is far more angsty than I'd like. So I promise if you get through this chapter the next chapter will be most certainly worth it. Also I had a preview on this chapter Thursday on my blog .com/. I'm thinking about doing that every week. So keep your eyes peeled.**

I stayed awake the whole night and didn't wait for the sun to make its daily appearance to start my day. I showered and double checked everything and still Edward wasn't awake. I knew we still had time, but I wanted to get this over with. I didn't need time.

Since, Edward is a Cullen after all I will be arriving before Renee and there's an odd feeling that I'm the first there, but was the last to be notified. I haven't gotten an update from Renee about Charlie's situation, so I take that as a good sign.

Edward wakes up and wanders in the living room where I sit staring out our wonderful view. Just thinking. Thinking too much. He wraps his arms around me and I lay back into his chest. He smells like soap and water is dripping down from his hair on to my shoulder, but I don't mind because there could be a lot worse things waiting for us.

We take to the airport in silence and it's not the comfortable silence where there's just time to think for both parties, but this silence is ear shattering because I feel a heat wave of misery a depression waiting to burst open like a popped balloon. Edward holds my hand when we load on to the plane and I can't help but notice that it's the Cullen's private plane. Of course.

I remember back when Edward and I went to Disney Land for the weekend when we were fifteen and we flew on this plane. It was probably the best time of my life, but now on the plane I know it would cover the happy thoughts that I had years ago and be replaced the unrelenting chasm waiting to overflow.

Edward tries to make me relax the whole ride. I'm being massaged and he tries to make me talk at first, but since I don't he just talks about random things. I've watched the new "it" comedy and didn't laugh, even though Edward laughed like a hyena.

We land and drop our things at home before heading to the hospital. My heart is beating faster by each thought and my hands are so sweaty I have to wipe them on my jeans.

Before I step out of the car and into the hospital, Edward holds me still and says," Bella, I know you don't really want to hear anything right now, but just listen, please. I'm a hundred percent sure that Charlie is okay, but if by some miracle I'm wrong you will NOT lose yourself."

Edward's referring back to when I moved to Phoenix and almost committed suicide if Edward didn't come and get me when I was ignoring everyone for months. I guess that was just my screw the world stage. He knows better now, or he should that I've sorted things out.

Back then I was lonely, I was isolated by everyone I ever knew and when I didn't bother making new friends in Phoenix I became a laughing stock at my school. Then during high school I hung out with the wrong crowd and I'll be ever thankful to Edward. He knows me too much. He knows me better than my own parents. He knows me better than myself and I can say the same for him.

Then I think back to Charlie just a few yards away from where I sit and nod to Edward because I know I won't be able to speak for the next hour without choking up.

He lets me go and I walk in to Charlie's room after asking the receptionist. She stared at Edward when he came from behind me and when he put his arm around my waist; she dares to stare even more wistfully than before. _I'm thinking like a girlfriend_ I tell myself and there's a pleasure that I never thought would happen to me on a day like this.

Charlie is lying on the bed with tubes through his nose and he looks unconscious. There's something strange looking at Charlie when he's out, it's like I'm looking at another side of my father that I've never seen before. Charlie is the kind of man that cares for you way more than you can even imagine and when there's caring there's protectiveness. Bringing home boys was not a common thing when I lived with Charlie.

I wrapped my small hand compared to his large callous ones and sit down on the chair placed next to him. I watch him for a few minutes and listen to his heartbeat beat for a few minutes to think through what I'm going to say to him when he wakes.

I come up with these really cheesy sayings that only when I'm under pressure that I actually think of saying. So, I decide to wing it. If I love Charlie and care for him this much than it won't be too hard to say what might be my last words to him.

Edward and a nurse are talking outside the room and I pull myself together to find tears skimming down the side of my face. The nurse doesn't come in to what I expect Edward to ask her to come back in a little more time. Let me face it, I'd probably walk away too coming from a man like Edward.

He comes in through the door with a slight grim expression on his face and there is no humor in his eyes as he says," See our little Charlie isn't so little anymore. Let's hope he doesn't grow too fast."

I look at him thanking him through my eyes at his effort to lighten the atmosphere, but he knows it doesn't help. He wraps his arms around me coming behind the chair and shushes me in a quiet and soft soothing hum. I don't try to fight it, but I can't help to get upset at the world.

"Just tell me the worst already," I tell him almost screaming," tell me what the damage is."

He looks me over for a second and breathes in deeply before spilling out," He's got four broken, a gash on his upper abdomen, and he has suffered a close to severe concussion." He stops for a few seconds letting it sink in to me and then says," There's nothing to worry about, Bella. Nothing and no one is going to hurt him." Edward says this so reassuringly that I have to believe him or else I'll just be a cold-hearted person.

I nod and let the tears come down for only a few minutes and then that will be the last for Charlie's sake. I count to five.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five… I pulled myself together and got out of the chair to get something to eat. Edward is right behind me on my heels and I can smell the lingering scent that is completely Edward.

We walk hand in hand to a cafeteria and I sit down and take Charlie's medical file out of my purse. Edward goes to the food line and buys me a soda and a sandwich.

"You're not going to eat?" I ask him with my eyebrows up.

He shakes his head no," I already ate on the plane."

Everything was already set for Charlie, but I had the urge to look things over. He was my priority right now and with Edward right in front of me, watching my every move I couldn't do much. So I stopped.

I take a sip of my soda and Edward says," He's going to be fine. If it makes you feel better, when he's all healed up he'll be bigger and better than ever."

I just stare at his green eyes not blinking and it slips out of my mouth before I can filter my thoughts," I love you, Edward."

He smiles at this and kisses me on the lips it's sweet, but kind of needy. His eyes light up even more and I swear if I'm going to be around him any longer my skin is going to get sun burned.

Edward says," I love you too and don't ever forget it."

The day came and went and Charlie didn't wake up. Renee came around later that evening and she had tears in her eyes. Not because of Charlie because by then the doctors were a hundred percent sure that he will make a full recovery. Renee was crying because when she saw me Edward was sitting next to me with lovy dovy eyes and his arm around my waist and his mouth next to my ear talking about places he wants to go with me.

"Oh, you too are the sweetest couple in the world," Renee almost shrieks in the hospital waiting area. She comes to hug both of us at the same time, me on her right and Edward on her left. "I knew you two were going to be together, someday. I just can't wait to see my little girl walk down the aisle."

"Mom," I tisked her," It's not like we're getting married."

"In due time, my beautiful daughter," she says while putting her finger on my nose in a gentle way.

Edward comes to save my day as always and says," It's nice to see you Renee. You look wonderful."

She waves her hands around at nothing in general and says," Me? Edward, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately. I'm surprised that you're not on the cover of Sports Illustrated."

He doesn't react badly, but not in a particularly good way either," Thank you," he says in a thin line lip," Have you visited Charlie yet? They say he's doing well."

Her face looks smaller and she smiles a sad smile and walks away, but before kisses me on my temple.

"What was that about?" I ask Edward.

He looks at me," Nothing. Just…" he stops, but I encourage him to continue," your mother and Alice called bets on when we will get together. I didn't find out until Alice came over the other day. Renee bet that we'd start going out at the beginning of college and Alice bet that we'd go out somewhere during high school. Even though she was right, it keeps me in a strange daze knowing someone predicted our outcome like that."

I shrug and didn't make a big deal about it and start to massage his shoulders that have gone tense since Renee came over.

**A/N Did you like it? Renee has her own kind of character I'm very excited to progress through the story, but the next chapter will be mostly just Bella and Edward. If you're lucky I might post up tomorrow. Fingers crossed.**

**Please review and add to this story to your alerts or favorite it, pretty please! Thanks for reading!:):)**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to say that there will not be a new chapter this week because school is getting in the way. I know we've all been there so please be patient and I'm very thankful that some of you are so very patient with this story. Thanks with much love. So in a compromising way here is a sneak peak of the next chapter that I plan to be posted on by next Saturday or Sunday.

A few days later we left Forks, Washington and came back to New York. Everything was fine, but Renee was a touchy subject for Edward. Things with her didn't seem like they were when we were young.

The night we landed in New York Edward opened the door to our apartment and candles were lit on every surface table. There was this sweet smell of flowers that came from the bouquet on our kitchen's island. Before I could walk anymore into our home Edward lifted me and carried me to our dining table bridal style.

He went to bring in our bags and closed the door, and when he was back he had a black blind-fold.

He smiled," Do you want to have our first date, Bella?"

I was tired when we got off the plane, but now I feel excitement through my bones and to my toes. I nodded and he blind-folded me.

Being blind-folded isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Well, for me it's far from it. Being blind-folded I can only hear and smell, touch was hard since I didn't know what exactly what I was supposed to do. I could hear Edward move around, I mentally made a map of our apartment and listened to the sound of his footsteps walking father away and then coming back again.

"How do you feel about chicken stew and mashed potatoes for a side?" I could hear the grin on his face.

I smiled and nodded my head," But how are you going to eat?"

"I'll make do."

So he did. He feed me spoon by spoon, chicken piece by chicken piece, and even a gulp of wine by a gulp of wine. We talked about school and work and everything that is going to be back to normal by tomorrow. Everything, but I get to introduce Edward as my _boyfriend _when he meets someone new. I liked the idea all day and I was beyond ecstatic that I get to say it. Not now, but hopefully soon.


End file.
